User talk:Karakuripierrot
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hello!projectfanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Believe! Morning Musume page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MiyaChiiFan (Talk) 07:46, September 22, 2012 Hello!Thanks for making so much wikia pages,you are awesome!:) Do you mind making one of your BMM members a second generation member of Shin Sedai,since Maya left. I plan on seeing more pages from you :) ~MiyaChiiFan~ ---- Okay,I chose Mandi (the members of Shin Sedai names have to have an M,plus it is a duo group :) ) lol XD. ---- That would be good then,because Shin Sedai sing alot of hard songs XD. I write my own songs,and I had to delete Shin Sedai's first single because it was too hard to write XD.Oh well~ It takes a while~ Then,The idea just comes to my head.Happy Jikan was my first idea ever.That is why I made this wikia :D And Okay :) Your welcome :D. I came up with Happy Jikan after JunJun and LinLin left. I was like,"if there was a chinese group for them to debut into....then maybe they would get more solo lines and would not have to leave!" ---- First,Happy Jikan was C7.It was made up of Haoi Daiyu,Wang Dao Ming,Wu Jiao,Ao Xiao,Zheng May Ai,Sun Fang and Zheng Mei.But then I thought,I cant put it on the original H!P wikia,so i made H!P fanon wikia.I put C7,but then,I was like,"What if C7 has more than seven members?I have to change the name.".So at first,I changed it to KappaTsuna,but that reminded me TOO much of Kappa Airi(LOL),so then I came up with Happy Jikan.After,I came up with all these members like former 6th generation(is now 7th gen) member Zeng Yun,1st generation member Jia,and all.I made all the original C7 members,along with Zeng Yun,sixth generation members.Then i came up with seventh.XD. Thats my story.Then I came up with groups like Up Beat Styles! and Take Three!/Take Two! ---- Wow!Thats great! And...Reana?Idk XD. Ao Xiao represents me in Happy Jikan What about a unit called "YUME''(dream)"? That seems like it would be a great unit. ---- http://helloprogirlyuno.blogspot.com/ http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/ Those are my song writing websites.If you want,I can help you make a song I do that sometimes too! Sure,why don't the members be Fukunaga Akemi,Goya Harumi and Azuma Sakiko XD. SHOOT! by Ro-Kyu-Bu? Kaeshite Knee Socks from Lucky Star? Idk XD Hey :D Oh that sucks. I thought of something I could make,but then i forgot D: You should make it a new unit! Wow XD. "B"?The only B names I can think of are Brea,Brianna and Brittnei XD. sorry if it bothers you that I am editing your aticles and such. i want SCORE! and DIY☆ to be related so that is why. '--------------------------------------''' Oh,is it okay if I made this a page?: ForunForun~Forerun for Run~/CHANCE!.Your ForunForun page is still up though! Okay just checking! Look what I made: http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2012/10/melodydiyscore-by-diy-and-score.html andhttp://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2012/10/forunforun-forerun-for-run.html MiyaChiiFan (talk) 21:10, October 26, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Here: http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2012/10/forunforun-forerun-for-run.html http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2012/10/melodydiyscore-by-diy-and-score.html MiyaChiiFan (talk) 13:24, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it is okay :) MiyaChiiFan (talk) 20:22, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I have! they are so awesome~ MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:40, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Rise Up! They are a concert unit,and they also perform as backup dancers. The only hello!project groups they have not performed for is everysingle group,with the expection of the SATOYAMA movement groups,Buono!,Berryz Koubou,and Believe!Morning Musume.